¿Estarás aquí cuando vuelva?
by HaruOsutoria
Summary: Los Samezuka viajan por el país en cazadoras de cuero y motocicletas apenas la primavera termina, pero un imprevisto les hace detenerse en un pequeño y monótono pueblo costero donde nada pasa. ¿Y el problema? Es que Rin odia la playa, así que en su enojo colectivo, conoce a Makoto,un surfista y tal vez su nuevo y amable antítesis, del que termina siendo amigo y quizás un poco más.


En ese preciso momento, Rin pensaba que nada peor podía estar ocurriéndole.

El verano se presentaba en todo su esplendor, quedaban miles de kilómetros por recorrer todavía y sus amigos parecían tener las ganas de seguir haciendo de ese un magnífico verano. ¿Pero tenían que detenerse ahí? Rin se preguntaba si acaso era realmente necesario. Odiaba las playas. Odiaba el calor y la música movida… Las bebidas de coco y el olor a bronceador. Rin estaba hecho para la velocidad, para las motos y la carretera; para el mar no.

Sentado en la orilla de la playa, refunfuñaba solo en espera del resto de su pandilla, pues le daba demasiada pereza acompañarlos a aquellas pocilgas donde iban a comer, y es que de verdad le ponía de mal humor todo ese ambiente. Imaginaba que sus amigos estarían liándose chicas en bikini en aquellos locales decorados con flores, tikis, moais y quizás qué más, mientras él se hacía pasar un puñado de arena caliente entre los dedos de sus guantes de cuero.

El sol ya dejaba de quemarle la espalda de a poco sobre su chaqueta negra, la brisa comenzaba a rozarle la cara despacio y de pronto Rin volvía casi a la normalidad en cuanto la gente comenzaba a marcharse. El pelirrojo se echó hacia atrás descansando en la arena y cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Contempló el cielo unos segundos… A pesar de que era un lugar horrible, era sin duda uno de los cielos más claros que había visto. Pero aun así, Rin quería marcharse a toda costa.

De pronto, una voz lo distrajo de sus reproches.

-Quizás quieras buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, amigo, la marea va a subir pronto-le dijo una voz cercana, la voz de un chico.

-Gracias, _amigo_-dijo con desinterés- pero no pretendo moverme de aquí.

-Verás…-titubeó el muchacho. Éste se acercó a Rin con tal de que pudiese verle la cara- ¿Ves la muralla que está detrás de ti?

Rin miró de reojo. Lo ignoró nuevamente.

-Bien, la marea sube hasta allí, es por eso que la pusimos-sonrió el muchacho. Rin lo observó unos segundos, era un joven alto, seguramente de su edad también. Tenía el pelo marrón, la tez bronceada y los ojos verdes como esmeraldas. El "típico isleño guapo", se dijo.

-Vale, me moveré pronto, ¿sí?

Rin continuó en su descanso medio obligado y volvió a mirar el cielo. Luego, cerró los ojos. El joven de ojos verdes permaneció de pie junto a él y de un salto se subió sobre el bajo muro que separaba la ciudad de la playa, quedándose en cuclillas hasta que el pelirrojo se pusiera de pie.

Apenas unos segundos más tarde, Rin sintió que sus pantalones empezaron a absorber el líquido de algún lado. Se paró exaltado y gritó- ¡Mierda!

El pelirrojo saltó el muro con prisa y vio al muchacho de antes reírse tímidamente.

-Te lo dije-volvió a sonreír el de orbes verdes. –Me llamo Makoto. Por si no tienes donde ir, hay un pequeño restaurant aquí en frente. Está abierto todo el día así que solo tienes que preocuparte de comprar algo…

Makoto se encaminó a aquel restaurant mientras Rin se quedó sentado sobre el muro blanco que por poco no habría notado hace cinco minutos.

-¿No vienes?-insistió Makoto, mirando hacia atrás.

-Quizás vaya más tarde-respondió.

-Te veré allá entonces-dijo Makoto con una dulce sonrisa de despedida. A Rin le cabreaba. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien sonriera todo el tiempo y fuese amable con los demás… por su propia voluntad? Le cabreaba la gente amable, le cabreaba la gente insistente… Le cabreaba Makoto.

-De seguro es que chico que todas las guarras de bañadores floreados quisieran tener de novio-dijo remedando su voz dulce y apacible. Rin odiaba a los surfistas. Pero en fin, ¿dónde más podía pasar la noche? Los Samezuka parecían no pretender llegar demasiado pronto…

Una vez adentro del local, vio al resto de la pandilla compartir una bandeja de comida en una mesa al fondo del lugar. Se acercó a ellos en ademán molesto y se sentó de golpe, como si lo estuviesen obligando a hacerlo. 

-Gracias, niñitas, por mantenerme al tanto de su puta ubicación- dijo el de orbes rojizos frunciendo el ceño al alzar el tono de voz.

-Rin, ¿qué coño tienes?-le preguntó Sousuke.

-No me gusta este lugar, ¿vale? Podrían al menos haberme avisado que iban a meterse aquí a comer y habría evitado mojarme el culo con la marea en subida.

Nitori rió. Luego se escondió tras el menú y miró al resto de sus compañeros.

-Ya, en fin, princesita… ¿A dónde iremos después de esto?-preguntó Sousuke, el líder de la pandilla. Tenía un carácter fuerte y determinado, además de no tener pelos en la lengua, claro, lo que junto a su tamaño le calificaba de inmediato para hacer llorar a cualquiera del grupo.

-A cualquier lugar mientras salgamos de aquí-volvió a quejarse Rin.

-Yo pienso que podríamos seguir hacia el sur, al fin y al cabo los alrededores siguen siendo zonas costeras y de otro modo nos costaría el doble llegar a la parte central-sugirió el mayor de los hermanos Mikoshiba. 

-Ya está, hemos decidido por unanimidad. Vamos a buscar un sitio donde dormir hoy que tenga menos surfistas y mañana planeamos la ruta-dijo el pelinegro, Sousuke, poniéndose de pie. Todo el resto lo siguió y se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Yo no iré a ningún lado-rechistó Rin cruzando los brazos.

-De verdad eres un perezoso, ¿por qué nunca nos acompañas a ningún sitio?-preguntó el pelinegro de ojos intensos.

-Porque ustedes dan vueltas sin sentido y no quiero terminar en un sitio peor que este, mejor manden a alguien a decirme dónde están, ¿sí?- finalizó el pelirrojo.

Sousuke le dedicó una mirada desafiante y asintió, subió las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero y se dio media vuelta. Todos fueron detrás de él.

Rin volvió a sentarse y ordenó un sándwich y algo para beber. Aún tenía el ceño fruncido y resoplaba aire por la nariz. Cuando se disponía a dar el segundo bocado, alguien le interrumpió.

-¡Oye!-dijo una voz familiar dándole un golpecito en la espalda- Finalmente viniste- Era Makoto.

-No es como si tuviera otro lugar donde ir-respondió cortante.

-Hace un rato no escuché cómo te llamabas…

-Eso es porque no te dije tu nombre-dijo Rin arqueando las cejas y comenzando a comer.

Makoto bajó la mirada y se ruborizó. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente fuese ruda con él, pero eso no importaba, le gustaba conocer a nuevos tipos de personas…

-¿Y me lo dirás ahora?-sonrió el trigueño.

-Rin-resopló rodando los ojos-¿Me dejarías en paz ahora?

-¿Es lo que quieres?-preguntó el muchacho con la voz decepcionada.

Rin asintió y Makoto se fue a otra mesa. Como era de esperar, inmediatamente la gente se acercó a él.

-En verdad fui grosero con él-pensó el pelirrojo- ¿Pero qué tanto tiene que meterse en mis cosas? Es solamente un extraño…

El joven tiburón pasó la noche solo, esperando a que Makoto se volviera a acercar. La culpa le decía que en realidad no era tan malo.

Comenzó a observarlo, en realidad se veía como alguien tímido que no soportaba el hecho de estar solo…Quizás no eran tan diferentes como él pensaba.

Al día siguiente, Rin sigue solo. Está una vez más en la orilla de la playa, son pasadas las nueve de la mañana y la playa estaba totalmente vacía. Hacía calor, demasiado calor como para creer que el sol todavía no salía del todo.

-Joder-se quejó Rin mientras subía las mangas de su chaqueta. Secó una gota de sudor que bajaba por una de sus sienes y miró la orilla del mar frunciendo el entrecejo. Maldecía a los Samezuka cada dos segundos. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran? Lo único que quería era salir de allí de inmediato.

Rin sintió que alguien le tomaba los hombros por detrás en silencio. Definitivamente los chicos no eran, ¿qué otras opciones quedaban.

-Makoto-infirió.

-Rin-sonrió el de cabellos oliva mientras se sentaba a su lado. –Te quemarás la espalda si te quedas aquí vistiendo de negro, ¿por qué no te quitas eso?-sugirió.

-Puedo vivir con una quemadura de sol, ¿sabes? No soy una niñita.

-Pero… no es nada agradable, te va a doler andar con tu ropa de pandillero si no te proteges la espalda ahora.

-¿Pandillero?-preguntó Rin sonando ofendido a propósito.

-Es una broma-dijo Makoto, dedicándole una mirada dulce y sumisa. -¿Qué haces aquí, Rin? No te ves como alguien que le guste la playa.

-No tengo dónde más ir. Mi pandilla anda de putas seguramente…

Makoto guardó silencio y asintió, le parecía divertido que le contara sobre esa clase de cosas… Después de todo, la vida no eran solo olas y arena.

-Podrías estar… No sé, en la ciudad quizás-sugirió Makoto, intentando buscar una solución.

-Ya llegarán-dijo Rin, estirando los brazos e inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Entonces Rin se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. ¿Makoto no era de los que no se callaban? Pensó en recostarse, pero el sol estaba demasiado fuerte como para eso. Se sacó la chaqueta y la puso sobre su cabeza para cubrirse. Miró el perfil de Makoto… Se veía triste, en busca de algo.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato?-le preguntó Rin a Makoto, tratando de no demostrar demasiado interés.

-No, lo siento-dijo Makoto, forzando una sonrisa. –No quería hablarte de más.

Rin se quedó callado. Luego se atrevió a decir algo también. -¿Por qué te molestas en hablarme, Makoto? ¿No es raro que un chico popular como tú le hable al matón que parece perdido en la playa?

-Se me hizo como que podíamos ser amigos-confesó Makoto, melancólico.

-Parece como si ya tuvieras suficientes-dijo Rin.

-En realidad estoy muy solo-admitió el trigueño.

-Amigos… entonces.-Rin rebuscó algo que decirle en su cabeza, pero no se le ocurría nada en realidad. Interrumpió su silencio con una invitación para conversar. – Lo intentaré, ¿está bien? No soy de demasiados amigos en realidad…-dijo Rin, ocultando sus nulas habilidades sociales en una mirada esquiva y vergonzosa.

Makoto sonrió.

-¿Qué hace una persona como tú en un pueblo como éste?-preguntó el trigueño.

-Paramos a comer, y mis estúpidos amigos quisieron quedarse-respondió.

-¿Eso nada más?-rió Makoto.

-Sí, ni siquiera puedo decir que sé dónde estoy.

Makoto asentía en silencio. Miraba a Rin intrigado por sus rasgos y su forma de hablar. Todo en Rin le intrigaba. -¿Te gustan las carreras?-le preguntó.

-No me gustan mucho las carreras…-dijo Rin reflexionando.-En realidad me gusta recorrer lugares y vivir al libre albedrío.

Makoto se recostó sobre su estómago y reposó una de sus mejillas en su mano, escuchándolo.

-¿Has salido del país?-le preguntó insistente.

-Claro que sí-fanfarroneó el pelirrojo-¿Tú no?

-Ni siquiera he salido de aquí-dijo Makoto, entristecido por el comentario.

-Deberías, afuera hay muchas cosas que de seguro te agradarían-dijo Rin, comenzando a soltarse un poco a la presencia del joven moreno.

-Lo haré apenas pueda-dijo Makoto sonriendo. –Rin, ¿me enseñarías a conducir una moto?-preguntó curioso.

-¡Claro que no!-carcajeó Rin, nervioso.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Makoto, haciendo un puchero con sus labios. -¿Y si yo te enseño a surfear, lo pensarías?-sugirió.

-No me interesa saber surfear-se negó el de orbes rubí. Cruzó los brazos haciéndose derogar y miró hacia otro lado, ignorándolo.

-Bien, puedo enseñarte por nada a cambio-dijo Makoto al final- Vamos, ¿qué dices?

Rin no tenía alguna excusa mejor que el simple hecho de que el mar no le interesaba en lo absoluto. No supo que decir, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que negarse, claro estaba.

-No… no tengo un bañador-se inventó Rin a medio camino.

-Eso no importa, puedes usar el mío si quieres-dijo Makoto, sonriendo con sus ojos.

-¡No es eso!-se negó Rin- Joder, si ya lo traes puesto, ¿es que te quedarías en cojones por enseñarme a montar esa tabla?

Makoto rió. Rin se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba de broma. Se sonrojó y escondió su cara detrás de su antebrazo.

-Si traes calzoncillos largos, aún puedo enseñarte. Vamos, para pasar el rato-insistió Makoto.

-Makoto… yo…

-Vivo cerca, en serio-dijo él, ahora volviendo a hacer esa cara de cachorrito mojado. –

-Ya, está bien-gruñó Rin, que en realidad moría de curiosidad y quería hacerlo solo porque Makoto comenzaba a agradarle de a poco. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser intentar?

El trigueño fue en busca de su tabla en lo que Rin se quitaba la chaqueta avergonzado. Su camiseta le dejaba ver los brazos desnudos. Un poco trabajados, pero aún un poco como brazos de niño. Su piel se veía blanca bajo el sol, tan blanca que se quemaría en un instante. Se quitó los pantalones y calcetines y los dejó tirados en un mismo lugar sobre su chaqueta. Parecía recién despertado cuando Makoto se acercó de vuelta.

-Y bien-dijo Rin cubriéndose el estómago sobre la camiseta cual colegiala nerviosa.

-Quítate la camiseta, no querrás mojarla-dijo Makoto.

-No me jodas, no quiero quitarme la camiseta-refunfuñó Rin, negándose otra vez.

Makoto se deshizo de su ropa en un santiamén, quedándose en bañador y nada más. Su pecho dejaba relucir el tatuaje de un tiburón y su piel bajo el sol se notaba muy quemada. ¿Estábamos seguros de que esto no era Australia?

-Vamos-dijo Makoto en un tono apacible-quítatela.

Rin a regañadientes de deshizo de su camiseta y volvió a cruzar los brazos sobre su abdomen plano. Le causaba vergüenza el ver el abdomen marcado de Makoto al lado del suyo, pero ya, no era algo de qué preocuparse a esas alturas.

-Tu piel es tan blanca…-comentó Makoto, mirando su abdomen anonadado.

-Qué puto eres-dijo Rin, escondiéndose del más alto.

-¿Qué? No no…-dijo Makoto, sacudiendo la cabeza- A mí me gustan las chicas.

-¿Ah sí?-rió Rin.

-Sí-Makoto frunció el ceño.-Las chicas con te-…

-Tetas-rió Rin.

-Sí…-se sonrojó el más alto.

-Dilo, no seas marica.

Makoto hizo una mueca de niño molesto, Rin sonrió. Ambos se dirigieron al agua a realizar su misión imposible.

Luego de un rato, Rin casi dominaba la tabla y Makoto observaba desde la orilla con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Rin se detuvo exhausto y se dejó caer a su lado, rompiéndoles las olas un poco antes de donde estaban sentados.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Makoto- A que la playa no es tan mala.

-No lo es… tanto-dijo Rin, en función de molestarle.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa por algo seco?-le dijo Makoto al más bajo.

Rin dudó. Dudó un segundo porque no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. El día anterior no lo soportaba, y ahora estaría yendo a casa con él para ponerse su ropa interior. ¿Habría algo más extraño que eso? Definitivamente no. No. Rin se negaba. No importaba lo bien que se estuviese llevando con este nuevo muchacho.

-Voy a recoger mi ropa-dijo Rin, evadiéndolo con delicadeza- Ven, ponte de pie-le dijo estirándole la mano y dirigiéndose al muro donde dejó su chaqueta y demás. A lo lejos divisó a más chaquetas oscuras y gafas. Claro, los Samezuka habían vuelto.

-Dinos qué coño haces… Matsuoka- preguntó Sousuke, cruzando los brazos en ademán dominante, demostrándose algo celoso. Makoto lo notó apenas sus ojos se cruzaron.

-Surfeaba con este tío-respondió tratando de mantenerse a la par con él.

-Que bien, se ve como que te conseguiste una buena polla, ¿eh?-le dijo el pelinegro para avergonzarlo delante de Makoto. -¿Qué tal estuvo, cariñito?-le miró desafiante.

-Sou… no empieces con tus-

-Venga, no tenemos todo el día-dijo el ojiazul dando media vuelta mientras todos iban detrás de él. Rin se quedó parado allí, mirándolo enojado.

-Será mejor que te vayas-le dijo Makoto despacio-¿te veré después?-le preguntó.

-Claro-dijo Rin, alejándose.

Rin caminó hasta donde estaban sus amigos y se unió a la conversación.

-Rin, ya que atinaste a volver-dijo Sousuke aún algo molesto por lo anterior- Se ha estropeado la moto de Aii, tendremos que quedarnos un par de días en lo que nos traen el repuesto.

-Me estás jodiendo-le dijo Rin.

-No yo, necesariamente-le dijo burlón.

-¿Qué te traes, payaso?-le preguntó Rin poniendo los ojos bizcos mientras entraban al mismo restaurant de la noche anterior.

-Que mientras nosotros conseguimos coños, tú te lías _al chico más guapo de la ciudad entera-_dijo burlándose de esto último.

-Senpai, en realidad buscábamos una hostería-reveló Aii. Varios golpes le llegaron por la nuca. Rin le sonrió.

Y Rin, durante esos días, se volvió parte de una rutina conformada por surf y aquel restaurant familiar frente a la playa junto a Makoto.

Surfeaban día tras día, se volvían amigos sin darse cuenta. Sin que Rin se diera cuenta, se volvía indispensable tener a su lado a una persona como él.

Pero llegó la tarde en que debían partir, y Rin no sabía cómo se lo diría.

-Tenemos el repuesto, será mejor que te despidas de tu novio pronto, rojita-le dijo Sousuke a su amigo dándole una palmadita en el hombro en lo que dejaba el local – Nos veremos aquí afuera a lo de las nueve, ¿está bien? Partiremos al sur.

Rin asintió. Eran apenas las tres y no había visto a Makoto en todo el día, ¿cómo podría verlo y decirle que se iría para siempre?

El pelirrojo caminó hasta el portal de la casa del trigueño. Si no estaba ahí, entonces le esperaría. Siempre se encontraban por casualidad, ya no sabía siquiera si alguna vez se habrían citado en algún lado.

-Rin-le llamó Makoto bajando desde las escaleras de su casa. Vestía una cazadora verde y jeans, esa tarde estaba realmente nublada.

-¿Bajamos?-preguntó Rin, adelantándose.

Makoto le siguió. Le miró preocupado. – ¿Algo no va bien?

-Bueno… hoy me marcho, Makoto-le dijo Rin con una mirada melancólica.

Makoto guardó silencio, y Rin notó aquella melancolía en sus ojos que trataba de esconder. El de cabello oliva lo alcanzó y caminó a su lado, tratando de ignorar lo más posible aquel hecho que debería afrontar luego.

-¿Enseguida?-le preguntó a Rin.

-En un par de horas-sonrió de vuelta el pelirrojo. Éste se puso de pie frente a él dándole una mirada alentadora, queriendo decir "Vamos, no es tan malo…" Pero, la verdad es que lo era. Eso no era más que cinismo puro.

Makoto trató de no prestar atención, no quería asimilar aquel hecho de ninguna manera. Tenía que partir, está bien, que se vaya. Eso decía, pero no lo sentía. No había mejor forma de comenzar a digerir la noticia, incluso sabiendo del principio que así pasaría.

-Hace un poco de frío como para surfear hoy-dijo Makoto.

-Es verdad-respondió Rin, inexpresivo.

-Quizás podríamos… dejar la playa por un rato-sugirió Makoto.- A pesar de que no te gustaba la playa, te he hecho estar aquí todos los días. Debería enseñarte la ciudad, ¿no?

Rin sonrió y se dispuso a dar media vuelta para cambiar de rumbo. Makoto tomó su muñeca y lo detuvo. –En realidad está un poco lejos-agregó.

-¿Qué sugieres?-le preguntó Rin, tomándole la muñeca de vuelta y dedicándole una sonrisa desprevenida.

-De verdad quiero saber lo que haces-dijo el de orbes verdes, con la mirada gacha.

-¿Tanto te intriga mi moto?-le preguntó Rin, buscando su mirada.

-Sí, un poco-le respondió mirándole.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el silencio… Se sentía tan extraño… Como si la situación fuese otra. Rin comenzó a verlo de otra forma desde que se había convertido en una costumbre, tal como Makoto a Rin, pero jamás se les pasaba por la cabeza qué era lo que sentían. Lo ignoraban y nada más. Eran buenos amigos.

-Ya te he dicho en un principio que no te enseñaría a conducir mi moto, ¿recuerdas?-le reiteró el pelirrojo.

-¿Y por qué no?-preguntó Makoto, acercándose ahora al restaurant de siempre, donde Rin tenía su moto hace días.

-Todavía no me gustas-le dijo burlón al más alto mientras caminaban hombro a hombro. Éste lo miró de vuelta ladeando la cabeza y bajó la mirada otra vez.

-Bien, hagamos… hagamos otra cosa-dijo después Makoto. Makoto miró hacia arriba con el fin de distraerse. Se percató de que pronto se pondría a llover, y luego de que su cazadora era muy delgada… Pero no volvería por otra, ni hablar.

-Podemos hacer otra cosa-le dijo Rin en lo que tomaba su mano con suavidad, pero sin ocurrírsele nada. Se sentaron ambos fuera del portal del local de comida sin decir nada, aun sin soltar la mano del otro.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Makoto.

-Pienso en qué podemos hacer aún-respondió.

-Hacer nada está bien-dijo Makoto de vuelta, para que Rin ya no se preocupara.

-¿Estás seguro?-dudó el pelirrojo.

-Sí… Tan solo me gustaría que esta tarde durara para siempre, o al menos un poco más. Ya sabes. Me había olvidado de que te irías y había pensado en muchos lugares que mostrarte todavía, Rin-dijo Makoto con la mirada melancólica.

-Venga, vamos-decidió Rin, poniéndose de pie y subiéndose a la moto. La cara de Makoto se iluminó con una sonrisa y fue detrás de él, aferrándose de su espalda. Sintió el pulso de Rin, agresivo, rápido y tosco en su oído, no quiso soltarle… No importaba nada en ese momento.

Rin miró su casco, se dio cuenta de que era un grave problema… Por lo que decidió dárselo a Makoto. –Es probable que no sepas caer si nos pasa algo, usa esto-le dijo.

-Tú úsalo-le dijo Makoto, aferrándose aún más a su espalda. Rin resopló aire por la nariz y rodó los ojos como frente a cualquier cursilería. Dejó el casco en la orilla.

-Bien, si tú no lo llevas, tampoco yo-finalizó, y partieron su rumbo a la ciudad.

Rin sintió el viento en su cara como nunca antes, viento que comenzó a mezclarse con agua lentamente en lo que avanzaban cada vez más hacia dentro del lugar.

Una vez en la calle principal, la llovizna cesó. Makoto rodeó a Rin con sus brazos y apoyó su rostro contra su chaqueta fría.

-Rin, ¿me escribirás de donde vayas?-preguntó Makoto.

-Claro que lo haré-le dijo Rin.

-Cuando volvamos, anotarás mi dirección y me dirás cómo te ha ido en tus aventuras sobre ruedas-agregó después- y de cómo te lías a chicas… con tetas-dijo riendo.

-No creo que pueda hacer eso por un tiempo-rió Rin, bajando un poco la velocidad.

-¿Por qué no?-rió Makoto de vuelta.

-Estarás aquí cuando vuelva, ¿verdad?-preguntó deteniéndose a mitad de camino.

-Rin… no puedes detenerte aquí…-dijo Makoto asustado.

-Estarás aquí, y estaremos juntos de nuevo, ¿verdad?-preguntó Rin, volteándose hasta quedar frente a frente con el rostro del más alto. Vio sus ojos llorosos. Makoto no quería dejarle ir.

-Estaré aquí esperando-respondió Makoto, decidido a juntar sus labios con los del pelirrojo.

-Lo siento por marcharme, estaré esperando a volver a verte-dijo Rin, juntando sus labios en un tímido e inocente beso, interrumpido por luces y un ruido repentino.

De un momento a otro, todo era negro. Pero cuando todo volvió a tener color, Makoto ya no estaba allí. De pronto, Rin vio a Sousuke acercarse y a su rostro cubrir la luz de la lámpara que colgaba sobre él.

-¿Dónde estamos, Sou?-le preguntó Rin, apenas pudiendo pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-De vuelta en Tokio, idiota, dónde más podríamos estar después de esto-le respondió obviándolo, con un tono enojado. La cara de Sousuke se ve demacrada, como si no hubiese dormido en días. Rin solo podía mirar hacia arriba, ¿dónde estaba el resto de las cosas?

-Sou-le llamó con la voz débil. Éste se acercó, dejando a una enfermera atrás. -¿Dónde están los chicos?... ¿Dónde está… Makoto?-preguntó deprimido.

-Los chicos, afuera…-evadió el pelinegro.

-Sou, dónde está Mak…

-Lo siento Rin, pero no había nadie contigo-finalizó Sousuke. Si le habían encontrado solo, entonces… ¿dónde? ¿Dónde estaba él?

En ese preciso momento, Rin pensaba que nada peor podía estar ocurriéndole.


End file.
